


Names - bonus chapter

by tiny_freakin_head



Series: Names [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: But just barely, M/M, Multi, Oral, Rough Sex, Scars, Sex, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_freakin_head/pseuds/tiny_freakin_head
Summary: Continuation of Names, for TigerPippy, who suggested it!Does contain a bit of sad past Spy stuff, but it's mostly sweet and sexy.





	Names - bonus chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPippy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPippy/gifts).



Sniper and Engineer kept up their inquisitive touches until Spy finally sighed and undressed completely, submitting to their curiosities. “I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night,” he teased them.

Sniper shared a grin with Engineer. “Will be if I have anything to say about it.” He traced a line down Spy’s collarbone, following a fine, twisting scar. “It’ll be like having you for the first time, all over again.” His grin broadened. “Doesn’t this technically make him a virgin?” he asked Engineer.

Engineer smirked right back at him. “I’d think so,” he played along, his own palm rubbing over what looked like a bite scar on his thigh.

“Oh hardly!” Spy couldn’t help a little shiver at the feel of Sniper’s rough fingers and Engineer’s palm tracing his sensitive scars. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Seeing where Engineer’s attention was focused, Sniper gave a snort of laughter. “‘Oh, Sniper, don’t you know better than to let every animal you meet bite you?’” he teased, in a terrible French accent. Smirking, he gave the bite a little pinch. 

“Rude!” Spy retorted. “I didn’t let it bite me, nor was I playing with it. It was a guard dog.” He frowned at the scar; it was an ugly one. 

Engineer tried to stifle his laughter, tracing over a thorny rose tattoo.

“Mm-hmm. Probably thought he was playing with you. Spat you out because there’s no meat on you, I expect.” Sniper thought it was far more likely that Spy had killed the dog, but he preferred not knowing, not thinking about it. He was realistic, and he ate meat, but he didn’t like the thought of a dog being put in that position. Relenting, he shifted closer to Engineer and started kissing along the path Engineer’s fingers had made. The rose tattoo was almost predictable, stereotypical even, but Spy made it look unique, and it suited him. And, of course, the art was impeccable. 

“Sounds about right to me,” Engineer agreed, thumb playing over a straight scar across Spy’s forearm. 

Spy was starting to break out in goosebumps at all the careful touches and kisses, stroking both of them in return, working his fingers through Sniper’s hair. “Why don’t the two of you undress too?” he suggested.

Exchanging a quick glance with Engineer to make sure they were thinking the same thing, Sniper shook his head. “Nah, I don’t think so. We like you like this, don’t we, Truckie?” His lips followed Engineer’s fingers, not giving Spy a moment’s peace. He felt his stubble catching on scars and imperfections where he’d only found smooth skin before. He’d been joking, but it really was like his first time with Spy. He even seemed to smell different, though that might’ve just been in his head. 

“I think we’ve got enough to explore without a distraction,” Engineer chuckled, finding a large pink scar on Spy’s shoulder and grazing his teeth over it carefully, wanting to see exactly how sensitive it was. “And you’re especially distracting when we’re undressed.”

Spy made a huffing sound, then shuddered as Engineer nibbled at an especially sensitive spot. “You’re so cruel.” He would have sounded far more serious if his voice hadn’t wavered.

“And he can be more distracting if we’re undressed,” Sniper agreed, nodding firmly. He shifted away from Engineer to continue his own explorations of Spy’s newly revealed skin. “Nah,” he told Spy, fingers mapping the outline of a tattoo—a skull decorated with flowers—as he spoke. “Cruel would be just sitting there…” His hand dipped lower, to the hollow of Spy’s hip. “Looking at you…not touching you at all…” 

“It’s starting to feel like that anyway,” Spy groaned, trying to shift himself into Sniper’s hand. He was already half hard. 

Enjoying the reaction he was getting, Engineer sunk his teeth around the scar and sucked at the skin, raising a hickey around it. A new scar, or rather, a collection of them, caught his eye, and he pressed his fingers to the crisscross of shallow scars over Spy’s ribs.

Spy gave a soft whine, digging his fingernails into Engineer’s thigh. He fell back on the bed, flat on his back once Engineer released, his face flushed. He was starting to feel a little overwhelmed at the feel of both of them focusing so much on him at once.

“One of these days, you’ll have to tell us how you got all of these.” The three of them had already discussed Sniper’s and —to a lesser extent—Engineer’s scars. Sniper had thought he knew all of Spy’s, too, but clearly that wasn’t the case. “But not tonight.” Seeing the lines of tension in Spy’s body, he slid to the head of the bed and gently lifted Spy’s head onto his thigh, stroking Spy’s damp, tangled black hair. 

Spy looked up at Sniper gratefully, kissing his thigh gently. “Maybe,” he murmured.

Engineer followed suit, sitting against the headboard and pulling Spy’s legs over his lap, so the man was lying across both of them. He didn’t stop playing with any scars he could reach, or the little butterfly knife tattooed across the side of his thigh, but he was gentler, letting Spy settle.

“Poor little Spook,” Sniper murmured, bending to kiss Spy’s forehead. “Having us gang up on you, and you just showing something vulnerable.” He reached out and gave Engineer’s hand a little squeeze, grinning at him over Spy’s head. 

“Spook,” Spy grimaced. “When’s the last time I called you bushman, hm? I’m being very open with you; I’d think you’d be kinder to me.”

Engineer laughed softly, “We’re bein’ real nice to you. We could be a lot meaner, darlin’.” To emphasise his point, he scratched his fingernails over what looked like an old burn scar.

Sniper laughed. “You called me bushman yesterday, ya drongo.” He settled back, still stroking Spy’s hair, watching Engineer slowly and deliberately take Spy apart—it was his specialty, after all.

Spy protested, but he was smiling, “I did not, you must be imagining things.” He shivered under Engineer’s hands, body tensing, then relaxing. His cock was reddening, laying against his hip. 

Engineer’s gunslinger could be surprisingly gentle, but when he squeezed Spy’s calf over a particularly deep looking old wound, Spy could feel the power in it and he gave a soft whimper. 

“Would you two stop teasing me, please?”

Engineer exchanged a glance with Sniper, with a little grin on his face. “Nope.”

“Not just yet,” Sniper agreed, after a quick glance at Spy’s expression. “It’s nice seeing you like this, for once.” He gave Spy’s hair a gentle tug, carding it between his fingers. He pulled harder, timing each yank to coincide with Engineer’s strokes and pinches, letting Spy breathe in between. 

“Oh,” Spy cried out softly, one arm looped around Sniper’s thigh, the other one gripping Sniper’s free arm, clasping their fingers together. 

Engineer worked his way down Spy’s calf, chuckling at the little nasturtium tattoo on Spy’s ankle. He frowned a little on seeing the bottom of Spy’s feet, covered in small white and pink scars. Whatever had caused them, Engineer was almost certain he didn’t want to hear the story, no matter how curious he was. Ignoring that for the moment, he traced the cold fingers of his gunslinger up Spy’s thigh, letting it wander from scar to scar, then following it with the far warmer touch of his organic hand. 

Spy buried his face against Sniper’s shirt, groaning as both of them stroked and petted him. 

“There you go, pet,” Sniper crooned in Spy’s ear. “We’ll take good care of you. Always do, don’t we?” He had to shift Spy’s head a little; Spy lying on his erection wasn’t exactly comfortable for either of them. “Just have to get to know you first.” 

“You know me,” Spy’s voice was muffled against Sniper. “Better than anyone.” The thought of that made him tense a little, it was still hard to let himself just be, even with the two of them. He still wanted to be an unknown, to everyone. It just felt safer. But they would never hurt him, he assured himself. They wanted to take care of him, just as much as he wanted to care for them.

Engineer smiled at that, heart aching a little. He was sure it was true. Even if sometimes it seemed like it was easier for Spy to talk to Heavy, Engineer was sure Heavy didn’t know Spy like they did. “And you know us. And I think you know that we’ll torment you until we’re good and ready to move on.”

There was a scar on the inside of Spy’s hip, right next to his erection, and Engineer’s fingers just barely brushed over it. 

“Yeah, we do.” Leaning forward again, Sniper kissed Spy’s forehead, then gently pinned his shoulders with a nod to Engineer. “Reckon we’ve teased him enough?”

Engineer nodded, shifting Spy out of his lap gently, spreading his legs apart and kneeling between them. He bent to take Spy’s cock in his mouth, slowly and deliberately.

Spy keened, fingernails digging into Sniper hard, hips bucking up until Engineer’s strong hands pinned him down to the bed.

“There you go.” Sniper’s thumbs turned slow circles on Spy’s collarbones, never easing up the downward pressure on his shoulders. “Mmm…I could watch the two of you doing this all night.” He laughed. “Well, maybe not all night,” he amended, slowly grinding against the Spy’s upper back—right in the place the other Spy favoured stabbing him—“But for a while, anyway.”

Spy was breathing hard already, looking up at Sniper. He kept trying to move his hips, but Engineer’s strength was immovable. He was already embarrassingly close, and if they kept this up much longer he’d be cumming far before they did. 

Engineer moaned around his mouthful, stroking his hands over Spy’s skin reverently. He looked up, watching his two lovers. As he often did, he wondered how he’d ever ended up with these two in his bed, gorgeous as they were. He sucked Spy for a few minutes until his lover’s face started to flush and his breath caught in his throat; both signs that he was close. Engineer pulled back, panting to regain his breath. “If we’re gonna do more, we’d better get on with it, or he’s not gonna last,” he grinned at Sniper.

Spy made a protesting sound, not wanting either of them to know exactly how close he was to orgasm. 

“I don’t know… I was enjoying the show, and then I was kinda thinking he’s earned a little show of his own, don’t you think?”

“Oh, you’ve got an idea?” Engineer chuckled. “Go with it, darlin’.”

Spy groaned. It sounded like they were just going to tease him further. 

“Why don’t you finish him off—looks like he’s about to pop, anyway—and then we can take care of each other while he rests and has a nice look, mmm?”

That, at least, wasn’t teasing. Spy had had a moment to recover and was no longer right on the edge, but it was only the work of a minute to get him back there. Engineer slowly let Spy press deeper, until Engineer was reaching his limit. Spy bit back a cry, back arching, suddenly breathless as he came. 

He fell back against Sniper with a soft moan. “Mon dieu,” he sighed.

Engineer rubbed a hand over Spy’s side affectionately. “My René,” he smiled down at him, relishing having a name to call him.

“Well, at least he’s not any different like this.” Sniper briefly leaned down harder on Spy’s shoulders before releasing him. He started quickly and efficiently stripping off his clothing. He was so hard it ached, and he wanted his bare skin against his lovers’ as quickly as possible. 

Spy gave Sniper a gentle smack with the back of his hand, but he was very relaxed and it was difficult to control his muscles.

Engineer stood, carefully rearranging Spy up against the pillows so Sniper and him would have some room. He undressed, a little slower than Sniper, still a tiny bit shy, even just around the two of them, when it came to nudity. He knelt on the bed, wrapping an arm around Sniper’s neck and kissing him.

“Mmm… Watching the two of you got me going,” Sniper purred, once they drew apart to breathe. “If I could have both of you naked all the time, I would. Especially since I’ve apparently never seen one of you naked before today…”

“Have so,” Spy retorted, weakly.

Engineer chuckled, just patting Spy on the head, clearly not believing him. “What’d you have in mind, slim?”

“You and me winding up as happy as this lump.” Sniper affectionately poked Spy’s calf, otherwise ignoring him. “That’s about all the thinking I can manage at the moment.”

Spy gave a little sulky sound, but he wasn’t terribly convincing.

Engineer lay back against the pillow, right next to Spy, pulling Sniper down with him, rutting against his thigh.

Sniper laughed. “Ah, you want more than that, don’t you, mate?” He obligingly arched his leg to give Engineer more to grind against. “I could just…slide down a little?” he suggested.

He nodded, happy to let Sniper make the decisions. He would be happy doing pretty much anything with him. 

Spy gave a slow sigh as he was starting to come down a little, still enjoying his afterglow, but now with the coordination to grab his cigarette case and light a cigarette.

Sniper eagerly slipped between Engineer’s thick, muscular thighs. Normally he’d take his time, but they were both so worked up that he just took Engineer in his mouth immediately, humming with pleasure at the taste, the weight filling his mouth perfectly. Spy was longer than Engineer, but Engineer was wider. 

Engineer’s breath caught and he moaned, fingers working through Sniper’s hair. He wasn’t far off from his own orgasm, and it was only a minute in Sniper’s talented mouth before he was bucking his hips, fingers tightening in Sniper’s hair, tugging him deeper. 

Spy curled up on his side to watch the two of them, smiling around his cigarette.

Sniper hummed his encouragement and pleasure, tugging slightly against Engineer’s grip and enjoying the sweet, mild pain. He knew it wouldn’t be long, now, and the thought of Engineer coming down his throat was almost enough to finish him off. His hands fisted in the blankets for a moment, then he blindly groped around until he felt Spy’s leg. He gripped it tightly, nails digging in a little. 

“Ah,” Spy sighed, stroking the back of Sniper’s hand delicately.

Engineer came in Sniper’s mouth with a low groan. He took a moment to get his breath back before grabbing Sniper by the hair and pulling him up none too gently to lie against the pillows. Pinning his hips down, he licked a stripe up the underside of Sniper’s erection.

Sniper cried out in wordless delight, going utterly limp beneath Engineer. The combination of roughness and attention to his cock nearly tipped him over the edge immediately, but he grimly bit his lip and tried to hold off. 

Engineer used all the tricks he’d learned with the two of them, using his gunslinger to hold Sniper down while he scratched down the man’s side with his flesh and blood hand. He knew Sniper liked it a bit rough and had no problem giving him exactly what he wanted.

“Engie—!” Sniper gasped, shaking his head a little. “Not gonna…!”

He stroked Sniper’s side where his fingernails had left marks, gentling him, trying to assure him he didn’t have to last. He never could take Sniper all the way, the man was a bit too long for that, but he let the head of his cock slide deeper, testing his limits. 

Sniper came with a yelp, arching almost violently off the bed. After a few short, rapid thrusts, he went still, panting. “Wow,” he groaned hoarsely. 

Engineer backed off, giving a little whoop as he tried to catch his breath again, grinning. 

Spy put his cigarette out in the nearby ashtray and snuck over top of Sniper to be in the middle of the two of them; his preferred spot. “My handsome men,” he sighed, voice sleepy, putting an arm under each of them.

“My extra-handsome Spy. And my equally extra-handsome Engineer.” Tittering a little, Sniper cuddled up against Spy, reaching across him to touch Engineer. 

Engineer laughed as Spy snuck in between the two of them. He always did manage to get his way. “You two ready to sleep? ’Cause I’m tuckered out.”

Sniper laughed, covering his mouth as he yawned. “Definitely.” He leaned over to confirm his suspicion. “I think Spy’s already asleep,” he whispered. 

Engineer peeked at him, and sure enough, Spy’s face was slack, his eyes closed. He reached down for the blanket that had been kicked down to the edge of the bed, covering up all three of them. “I’m glad he showed us,” he said, keeping his voice soft so as not to wake Spy, “but it makes me worry about him even more, all those scars.”

“Me too. To…both those things.” Sniper shook his head. “I mean, I knew he’d been through a lot, but seeing all this is different.” He laughed, wryly. “I always suspected something was off, you know. Thought he didn’t have enough scars to match his past. Guess I was right.”

“I never really thought about it, I guess. Never thought he could cover them, let alone that he would,” Engineer admitted. “Most of them I can guess at, but did you see his poor feet?”

“Yeah, I—” Sniper shot Engineer a strange look, cutting himself off. He liked that Engineer was a little more innocent about certain things than him or Spy, and he liked to preserve that innocence whenever possible, but he also respected Engineer’s intelligence too much to lie to him like a child.

Engineer gave a pained smile. He knew this puzzle would stick in his mind, and he knew the best way to get rid of it was to find out what had happened, even if the reality was hard to take. “It… it’s gonna bother me.”

Sniper nodded. “If I’m right, it’s called bastinado. It’s pretty common in prisons in some parts of the world. They beat the soles of your feet with…well, all kinds of things.” He shook his head. “It doesn’t usually even leave much of a mark, never mind scar like that. I don’t know what they’d’ve used, but…” He winced. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen it that bad.”

Engineer nodded, not wanting to ask anymore details. He squeezed Sniper’s arm gently, letting him know he appreciated it. 

“If it helps at all, I’m sure he did something to deserve it. He usually does, little pest.”

“Don’t know if I think anyone deserves that,” Engineer sighed, brushing a few strands of hair off Spy’s forehead. “Darn it if he doesn’t keep surprising me. Keep thinking I know him, and then he pulls the rug out from under me.”

“I—you know I don’t really think that, right?”

“I know,” Engineer assured him, “I know, I didn’t mean it like that. Sorry.”

“Good. I didn’t think so, just wanted to make sure.” Sniper gave Engineer’s hand a squeeze. He shook his head. “Yeah, that’s exactly how it is, isn’t it?” He shrugged one shoulder. “We must enjoy it, right? On some level? I’m never sure who’s crazier—us, or him.” He laughed. “Because…well, I’m pretty sure you feel about the same, but I love him, and that’s just part of him.”

Engineer chuckled. “Coupla masochists, us.”

“Sadists, more like. Let a man sleep,” Spy growled, sleepily.

Sniper startled guiltily. “Sorry, mate.” He rolled onto his side to give Spy’s cheek an apologetic kiss.

Engineer echoed his apology, giving Sniper an awkward little smile. Hopefully Spy had actually been asleep.

“Mmm,” Spy yawned. “Sleep,” he commanded. 

“As you wish.” Sniper gave both of them a little squish, closing his eyes with another yawn. 

Soon enough all three of them were asleep, wrapped up together.


End file.
